


Say something

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Asking Out, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post Season 3, Second Chances, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: An unexpected reunion will finally get them the date they'd always wanted.





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Title by: [Justin Timberlake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MPbR6Cbwi4)

There was no way that could've just happened. She picked up the phone, called him and invited him to come to her apartment... Yes, as simple as that.

And now here they were, seated right next to each other just as he had hoped. The warm summer breeze was coming in through the windows behind them, filling the entire room and providing a cozy atmosphere to be enjoyed...

If it were up to him, this would have happened sooner... Matt had already thought of calling first but hadn't _even_ been able to pick up the phone. And, when he eventually managed to, he didn't have enough guts... He dialed her number and commanded his phone to hang up before it could ring, failing pathetically.

The one time he called her for real and she picked up, he could only ask if he had left his cane behind in _Josie's bar_ the last time they met, which he obviously knew he hadn't... Matt never left things behind (except the ones he kept dumping in alleys before going ninja); he knew exactly where his last cane was: in the closet with his spare canes.

This whole situation was completely ridiculous... His heart was getting tired of hiding his love for her from the world. He himself was tired of saying one thing and meaning another. So tired of pretending he didn't have emotions when those were _so_ strong, that there were days when he could burst with them.

He'd been behaving like a lovesick schoolboy and it wasn't really much of a secret anymore... Matt was quite certain she knew how he felt and so did Foggy, who in the beginning respected their choice, but later started to act as matchmaker.

Nelson had been seeking ways of making significant progress in their relationship, almost forcing them to confront their feelings... And they couldn't really blame him. At the office, the sexual tension in the air was unbearable and they were aware he'd always been a little uneasy about that...

Their poor friend just believed he should do what he found right to take them to the next step. He wanted nothing but the best for them.

But none of that was necessary... In fact, Karen _still_ felt the same way about Matt, but she was afraid to act on it too.

They both thought it would only ruin their friendship. The timing just wasn't right for either of them. They frankly weren't ready for that kind of a commitment. 

It was best for them to stay friends until they were both fully recovered and had taken control of their lives to make way for a romantic relationship. Besides, there was no need to rush into something. Things between them were fine just the way they were.

However, apparently she was braver than him because she made the first move. But it wasn't as _easy_ as he thought...

Sitting squeezed up next to him on her narrow couch, Karen felt like she had drunk too many shots of whiskey.

Bodies two inches away, so close that their arms were barely rubbing, but lips so far apart.

The place where their shoulders met felt hot. If she moved her leg slightly to the right, their thighs would be touching too. 

She could feel every breath he took and she matched them with her own breathing so as not to disturb him. Wondering if he was focused on her, hearing the rapid beats of her heart.

And he was. He also could smell all of her different scents: the fresh clean blouse she was wearing, the sharp tang of her deodorant and the fragrance of her hair and skin filling his nostrils. No doubt she took a quick shower before he arrived.

She was also dying to call him since long before and _finally_ there was a good reason...

It all started a Thursday evening after work... Matt and Foggy had already left the office but she was still sitting at her desk going over some paperwork that she'd been ignoring since being on her current case.

Karen hadn't realized that the case she was looking at was linked to the same one her law partners were dealing with. So now she had to work with them to get to the bottom of this.

During the morning, they were sharing everything they'd collected so far, trying to find out who was behind it all.

She mentioned she had a confidential informant that could help them build the case. He was reliable and had a good position inside the company that was investigating, but it felt like he didn't want to tell the whole truth.

So, they thought it'd be better if _Daredevil_ would go pay him a visit. They knew that way, it wouldn't take long before the culprit would be brought to justice...

Just as Matt was finishing, he received a phone call. The one that changed everything...

«_Hey_»

Matt didn't say anything immediately, but when he finally spoke, he sounded so confident that all of the breath went out of her.

«_Hello, Miss Page... How may I help you?_», he said in an amused tone.

«_Go ahead, Murdock. Fill me in_», she urged him on, letting out a nervous laugh as she got ready to write down the info on a piece of paper. 

«_Well... Actually, I think I could use some help_»

«_Work some P.I. magic?_», she ventured to guess. Her left hand was so sweaty that the phone danced around in it like a live eel. 

«_Ugh, I wish... The coward just handed me some folders and ran away!_», he sighed, clearly enraged... Was all their work in vain? Hopefully not. «_So, I still don't know if it's any use... I need you to take a look at this— Unless you can wait till tomorrow_»

«_No... Come here. I'll help you scan and convert them into PDF format for printing—_»

«_You still at the office?_», he cut her off, now listening more carefully to the background noises on the other end of the line.

«_Yeah. I know, I know... But I won't sleep anyway_»

«_Karen, it's pretty late—_», he retorted with concern.

«_Then meet me at my place... I'll take your Braille display instead_». And she hung up without further discussion.

If he had anything more to say, it didn't matter. He'd never dare to refuse an opportunity as rare as this...

And that was how they got here... He'd brought a stack of documents describing illegal surveillance that had uncovered that someone had been cashing in on fake tax returns, which now was supported by their clients' testimonies.

The blind man was truly amazed she'd made sure the scanning software they were going to use was already installed on her computer system in case he came to need it, as right now.

While they were at it, she was able to promptly review the docs and her excitement grew, saying that it was _just_ what they needed and reading aloud the parts that seemed most important.

After they were done, Matt started running his sensitive fingertips over the raised dots on the device attached to her laptop, a frown of concentration on his face.

Karen pretended to read her own notes, but was actually watching him. She was still kind of taken aback by the fact that this sweet man could be so feared that sometimes he didn't even have to use his fists to get what he wanted.

"You were right! Here's everything on the fraudulent checks and all of the financials", he exclaimed, very satisfied that the case would finally come to a close. 

"All these reports could serve as evidence, right?"

"Of course! Oh, I'm sure Foggy will be so proud of you, too"

Karen raised her arms in ecstasy to hear that and felt a sudden urge to hug him, but something held her back... She sensed that he wanted to hug her too, but he was finding it hard.

His anxiety was increasing to a point that he finally told himself to just say what was on his mind. _Anything_.He only needed to get it off his chest. 

But then, abruptly, he just indicated that it was time for him to return home and she understood that their reunion had ended.

She walked Matt to the door trying to recall if something that she's said might have bothered him... She also wondered when the planets would realign favorably to be with him again, just this way.

"Wait... Don't forget your briefcase"

She scooped it off the table and handed it to him as he turned toward her.

He paused, really surprised. All sense of frustration was gone... Then it _may_ be possible to leave things behind if he was distracted.   
Or was it on purpose? His body simply moved on its own, like it was trying to find an excuse to stay longer. He only knew that he wanted to talk with her more.

She smiled up at him, wanting to give him a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye but, again, felt awkward about it and stepped away.

His sightless eyes locked on hers, the briefcase still suspended between them.

She got out of breath. Breathing didn't seem to matter anyway. All that mattered were those mesmerizing hazel eyes that were saying something her heart longed to hear.

His expression clearly showed that he wanted to kiss her and she wished he would. 

"Anything else?", he asked, just wanting to hear her voice again.

But she only shook her head. For the love of God, she couldn't make herself speak. Couldn't even look away. How could she when he was looking at her like that? When their lips tingled with wanting?

Time stilled as he leaned into her. His lips brushed hers. Too soft to make her heart flutter. Too gentle to make her heart squeeze. And yet they did.

She'd been wondering how those perfect lips would feel again... Wonder no more. They still possessed the power to shrink the world down to the two of them.

He returned to reality for seconds, his fingers brushing her face, making every cell jump to life. He pulled away too soon, his warm breath on her lips a parting gift.

His eyes dipped down to her lips and back to the eye area. He was so close, she could still feel the heat of his body skimming hers and smell his manly scent.

"I should probably apologize", he murmured. Her eyes fastened on his lips, watching the words form with fascination. "I would, except... I'm not sorry"

"Don't be... I'm glad you did". Her eyes went back to his as something warm and pleasant welled in her.

Fighting Karen's pull, he stepped back where he could breathe. Where he could think without wanting to lean in for round two.

"No... This is all out of order", he insisted. "I— I was going to ask you out" 

She bit the inside of her mouth to suppress a smile. "Is that why you've been acting weird all night?"

"Depends", he blushed and bowed his head.

"On what?", she couldn't hold in her smirk anymore. He just looked so adorable.

"What your answer would've been"

He wanted to date her again. _Her_. Karen Page... It hadn't been her imagination. Maybe she shouldn't have lost hope. _Maybe_ there were still good things in store for her.

A year ago, she wouldn't have believed it. She'd thought her life was over (at least, her love life). And now, looking at the man standing before her...

She'd always thought of him so fearless. But now, there was a vulnerability in his eyes that made her want him even more.

"Uh... You could put a guy out of his misery" 

Right... She hadn't replied yet. "Yes"

His brows disappeared under his messy bangs and he blinked twice, unwilling to believe her response, that she gave him another chance.

"Yes?"

"Mhmm. My answer will always be _yes"_

A smile curled his lips. She didn't think he could look more handsome, but she was totally wrong. His smile lit his crinkly eyes and made a little dent in his cheeks that she suddenly wanted to kiss.

"Are you sure?"

She quirked a brow and gave him a playful look. "Aw, don't make me regret this"

Matt chuckled, low and soft. The sound made her heart melt.

This time, without hesitation, he pulled her close into a gentle hug and lightly kissed her temple. Then he leaned in closer to her, touching his forehead to hers.

"So... Tomorrow night?"

“I think I can clear up my schedule”, she whispered, already mentally leafing through their work calendar. "Where to?"

As if it mattered. All they wanted was the pleasure of being together.

"Dinner at my place? Some music and wine—"

She pulled away to look at him. "You cook?". No doubt he was full of surprises.

"I'm a man of _many_ talents", he told her with his most insinuating grin. 

Ah, there it was, that confidence... She decided to tease him a little bit, fidgeting with the zipper of his hoodie.

"Then... It remains to be seen"

"I look forward to proving myself", it was his turn to tease her back, licking his lips very slowly. "I'll pick you up at the office, after a quick visit to the courthouse... Six o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan"

A very good plan. And they had a feeling that both definitely would be counting the minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos!  
Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥
> 
> (Huge thanks to my dear beta _LilyEllison_ for her help!)


End file.
